The Office of Clinical Proteomics Research (OCCPR) Antibody Characterization Program develops well-characterized monoclonal antibodies to cancer-associated targets that are made broadly available, distributed at minimal cost, and without undue intellectual property constraints to the research community. The Antibody Characterization Laboratory is a central component to this program.